


End Zone

by peachywritesx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adding characters as I go, Aged-Up Character(s), American Football, Angst, Bullying, Comedy, Dad!Daichi, DaiSuga is such a comfort ship, Family Drama, Fluff, Homophobic Language, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Divorce, Rating May Change, Sexual Content, Sexual Jokes, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Teacher!suga, set in the USA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywritesx/pseuds/peachywritesx
Summary: Koushi Sugawara has a type.. a very intoxicating type that almost always leads him to trouble. Trouble being the football coach, Daichi Sawamura.All the trouble he's going to get into.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> OH HO HO, is this a new work by peachy I smell? 
> 
> Hey everyone! This isn't my usual one shot, but I've been wanting to try out expanding my writing. Hopefully this does well because I'm looking forward to working on this!
> 
> I'm currently in the process of making a playlist so I'll link it once it's done so I can include moods of each chapter and songs I think fit certain scenes. LOVE YOU GUYSSS!
> 
> Also this chapter started out kinda strong so be prepared!
> 
> TW; Homophobic slurs, Bullying, Homophobia

Daichi was never the type to get upset easily, but when you had two sixteen year old boys who did not know yelling at six o'clock in the morning was absurd, that was a different story. 

He rubbed his eyes with his fist silently, his eyebrows were furrowed as he stared across the kitchen island where the brothers bickered. 

"You used my fucking toothbrush!" Aziel yelled, raising his arms as he talked. Aziel was the oldest of the twins, he was a bit taller, his hair was curlier and more unruly. He was louder than Adan.

Adan, however, was more of the quiet and reserved type. He didn't like to argue and yell as much as his brother did. 

Adan sighed running a hand through his hair, "I didn't touch your toothbrush," his voice was low like he was too tired to listen to Aziel's complaining. 

"Then the why the fuck is it wet when I haven't used it yet," Aziel asked crossing his arms, an agitated look came across his face.

"What time did you go to bed Aziel." Adan asked as he put a hand on his hip. 

"I don't know, around two?" Aziel answered, clearly confused, "Why does that even matter?"

Adan groaned before poking his brother in the middle of his forehead, "You idiot, if you brushed your teeth before you went to bed of course it wouldn't be dry yet."

The kitchen fell silent as realization spread across Aziel's face. He let out a small "oh" before Daichi let out a sputtering laugh.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Daichi turned around and placed his now empty mug in the sink, "Now that that's settled will you guys please go and get dressed so we can leave?" 

Adan flicked Aziel on his forehead, the same spot his finger was just on, "Sure thing."

"Adan you bastard," Aziel whined rubbing the spot he was flicked as he followed his brother who was now already walking out of the kitchen.

Daichi let out a soft sigh as he leaned back against the sink. He covered his face with both of his hands and groaned, "Two boys," he mumbled. 

Daichi loved his boys, he loved them with everything he had. They were just, _a lot._ Being a single dad wasn't easy, god.. wasn't easy was an understatement. He had the two of them when he was sixteen. Daichi was responsible. However, in his teens, he wasn't close to it. Daichi would go around having sex with his now ex-girlfriend unprotected for months. Even though it was a dumb decision on both of their parts Daichi took the blame. 

"Dad!" Adan rushed out of his room and down the hallway. He was now wearing a plain white t-shirt paired with a black flannel and ripped blue jeans, he wore round silver glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. “How do I look?”

He did a quick spin and started posing like he was on the runway.

Daichi laughed, “Great. Go put your shoes on and get in the car.”

Adan laughed with Daichi before turning on his heel and walking down the long hallway.

Aziel emerged from the hallway and made his way to the fridge. He reached in and pulled out a water bottle. Aziel was wearing a light blue hoodie with white jeans, his sneakers matching with his hoodie. 

He had the silver family ring on his thumb, the same one Daichi used to wear.

The ring was passed down to the first born of each generation of the Sawamura family, Daichi went through hell to get the ring back after his family found out he got his ex pregnant.

“You have practice after school today.” Daichi said fixing the collar of his black t-shirt.

“Yeah,” Aziel groaned, “Coach Iwaizumi’s gonna be on our asses.”

“I will be too, you guys can’t loose this game.”

Aziel waved his hand, “I get it, I get it.”

“I got a new English teacher.” 

Daichi and Aziel turned towards Adan, his backpack was slung over his shoulder. 

“What happened to Mr. Johnson?” Daichi uncrossed his arms and leaned forward on the kitchen island.

“Quit. Juniors are ruthless.”

“Do you know his name?” Aziel asked.

Adan hummed, “Mr. Sugawara I think, I don’t remember. He’s my first period so you can come check him out if you want.” Adan glanced over at Daichi.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Daichi said moving around the island.

“Oh come on dad, you have to get back into the dating scene. You can’t stay single forever.” Adan followed after him as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the garage.

Aziel picked up his backpack that was resting by the kitchen entrance, “It’s been years since you’ve dated someone.”

“Yeah.. finally divorced that son of a—“ 

“Watch it.” Daichi hissed pulling the driver’s door of the black Lexus open.

Adan pressed his lips into a firm line and walked around the front of the car to the passenger side and got in. 

Aziel laughed under his breath before climbing into the backseat.

Once everyone was settled Daichi sighed, “I know you two don’t like your mother, but you still have to respect her.”

“Respect her my ass..” Adan mumbled.

“Hey,” Daichi said turning towards Adan and running a hand through the boy’s curly hair. “I know she was mean to you. That.. that i couldn’t tolerate, but she’s not a part of our lives anymore.” Daichi looked in the backseat, Aziel was looking straight at him. “But please.. don’t be disrespectful, I didn’t raise you to be that way, okay?”

Adan nodded. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

—

Koushi Sugawara loved teaching.

Well teaching second graders, he was transferred from the elementary school to the high school.

High Schoolers were different from second graders. Second graders were nicer, they were excited to learn. However, high schoolers were pricks.

The class he was teaching supposedly got the last english teacher to quit.

“Total pricks.” Koushi huffed under his breath as he wrote his name in the corner of the whiteboard with a black dry erase marker. 

Koushi had years of teaching under his belt, he should be fine. 

He groaned as he rested his head against the whiteboard, “Two years of teaching seven year olds not sixteen and seventeen year olds.” 

Koushi sighed and pushed away from the whiteboard. He inhaled deeply and let out a slow breath. “Okay.. you’re gonna be fine, just be yourself. They’re teenagers for god sake.”

_Teenagers who got a teacher to quit._

Koushi shook his head and placed the marker on his desk. He examined the classroom, everything was perfect. The desks were in neat rows and everything was organized.

A soft knock took his attention from the classroom’s atmosphere.

“Ah.. Mr. Takeda.” Koushi smiled softly at the man.

“Don’t be too nervous, they can smell fear.” Takeda pointed at his nose and smiled.

Koushi laughed nervously, he reached down and played with the watch on his wrist.

“I’m kidding,” Takeda pushed away from the door frame and made his way into the classroom, “You’ll do great.”

Koushi hummed before leaning back on his desk, “Teenagers are ruthless.” 

“That they are.”

Another knock at the door drew their attention from the conversation. 

Two boys almost the same height as Koushi were standing in the doorway, they both looked identical except one looked to have a better sense of fashion. 

“I’m Adan,” the one with glasses waved his hand softly before walking into the classroom and placing his bag at the desk closest to the front.

“Aziel,” this boy had more unruly hair than the other. 

“Is your dad with you two?” Takeda asked looking at the doorframe.

“He’s talking to Coach Iwaizumi.” Aziel ran a hand through his dark brown hair. “Are you going to the game next month Mr. Takeda?”

Takeda laughed, “I have to be there, it’s my job.”

“Cool, I want you to see me make a touchdown.” Aziel smiled, his smile was bright and cheerful. It calmed Koushi down a little.

Koushi glanced over at Adan who was staring at him intently. 

“What’s your name?” He finally asked.

Koushi swallowed the lump in his throat, “Mr. Sugawara.”

“Huh.. so he was right.” 

Koushi looked away from Adan and back to the door. _Oh come on._ A man with short dark brown hair and tan skin stood in the doorway. His shoulders were broad and he looked good, better than good. He looked as if he worked out on a daily, his arms were large.

“Coach Sawamura,” Takeda smiled at the large man. “This is the new english teacher, Sugawara.”

“Ah, you can call me Koushi.” Koushi blurted out. _Wow, good job._

Sawamura chuckled softly as he leaned against the doorframe. “You can call me Daichi.” 

Koushi just wanted to disappear, he just embarrassed himself. God he wanted to disappear. 

“Well I should get going.” Daichi waved, “Aziel let’s go.”

Aziel ruffled Adan’s hair earning a groan from his brother before following his dad out of the room.

After the two left Koushi quickly turned towards Takeda with a surprised expression.

Takeda laughed and nodded, “Real handsome isn’t he.”

“More than handsome.” Sugawara mumbled. 

“He’s single.” Adan said from across the room, he was now sitting back in his seat peering down at the phone in his hand.

Sugawara felt his cheeks warm up at the sudden remark. “Ah.. I’m not looking.”

“Didn’t look like it from my point of view.” Adan placed his phone face down on the desk and leaned forward. 

“Adan, lay off.” Takeda said sternly.

Adan hummed before sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

Sugawara made a mental note. _Intimidating._ Adan Sawamura was intimidating.

“Well I’ll be off, good luck.” Takeda patted Sugawara’s shoulder before turning and heading towards the door.

Sugawara sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

“My class isn’t that bad but.. be prepared for a lot of teasing.” Adan spoke softly. “They’re mean, all of them.”

Sugawara‘s eyes flicked up towards Adan. He hummed softly, “Thank you.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before the bell finally rung. Students came through the door slowly, all of them looked tired and done with everything. 

A group of boys walked in all at once, _Trouble._ They were all loud and seemed obnoxious. 

Sugawara sighed and mumbled, “Great.”

Once everyone was seated Sugawara examined the room. A group of girls were sitting on one side of the room and a few were sprinkled in with the boys on the other. 

_More boys than girls._ Another mental note.

“Wow, he actually quit.” A boy in the back corner snickered, his friends laughing with him.

_Oh you’ve gotta be kidding._

Ignoring the annoying comment Sugawara clapped his hands together and smiled, “Let’s go around the room introducing ourselves, I’ll start.” 

“My name is Mr. Sugawara, I transferred here from the elementary school down the street.”

“The elementary school?” One of the girls in the front of the room asked.

“Yeah big change right. I taught second grade for two years so this is new to me, teaching high schoolers that is.” 

The same girl who spoke up before raised her hand, Sugawara pointed at her and nodded. 

“My name is Myah.”

The same boy from earlier coughed and rolled his eyes. Sugawara hummed before turning his attention back to Myah, “Thank you.”

Another girl raised her hand, “I’m Claire.”

One by one the students raised their hand and said their names. The boys in the back of the class were the only exception, they made comments on almost every person who said their names.

Adan raised his hand once Koushi pointed at him he put it back down, “Adan.” 

“Fag.” 

“Alright.” Koushi slammed the marker on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve made a comment on everyone throughout the last five minutes. Since you want to be a prick what’s your name.”

The room fell quite for a few seconds before the snobby boy in the back finally spoke, “Noah.”

“Alright Noah, let’s have a talk about the rules of my classroom.”

—

Adan ran a hand through his hair as he stood in front of the dirty mirror in the boys bathroom.

“Bastard,” he mumbled under his breath, readjusting his glasses.

The door of the bathroom swung open then closed loudly. Adan looked to the side to see Noah walking through the door. He was.. alone?

Adan turned his head back to the mirror, _Just ignore him._

Noah made his way to the sink next to the one Adan was examining his appearance in. Adan let out a low exhale, he glanced to the side, eyes glazing over Noah. 

His dirty blond hair, parted in the middle, covered his eyes a little. His eyes were _pretty_ , a mix of gray and blue. He wore a burgundy hoodies with black jeans and sneakers. He was a little bit taller than Adan. _Cliche._

He looked.. decent in Adan’s opinion.

The two never really interacted but when they did it was like a weird cliche smart kid and bully sexual tension. Everyone around could see it, it was so blatantly obvious.

“You’re staring.” Noah said shaking his hands.

“I’m not looking at you.” Adan shot back quickly before staring straight at the mirror again.

Noah scoffed, “You’re so obvious.”

Adan rolled his eyes as he turned towards Noah, “About what.” 

“How much of a fag you are.” 

“Like I’d like someone like you.” 

_Cliche._

“I’m not gonna sit here and argue with someone with such a fragile masculinity.” Adan turned around and headed to the door.

Before he could open it fully Noah’s hand pressed above the door’s handle. 

_Oh come on._

Adan turned around to see Noah standing in front of him with both of his hands on both sides of his head.

“What are you doing.”

“Fragile Masculinity,” Noah’s voice was raspy and low, like a whisper. 

“That’s what I said,” Adan crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back on the door.

“My masculinity isn’t fragile Sawamura.” 

“The fact that you’re making fun of me for dressing quote on quote feminine and being gay screams fragile masculinity Carson.” Adan looked Noah up and down, eyes falling back on his. 

Except Noah wasn’t looking at Adan’s eyes.

“Eyes up here bud.” 

Adan’s eyebrow ticked up when Noah’s eyes quickly shot up to stare into his.

_This is fun._

Adan uncrossed his arms and ran his fingers against Noah’s jaw, feeing his jaw clench Adan laughed. “What would your friends think.. of you being so close to a _fag_ like me, hm?”

Noah cleared his throat before looking back down at Adan’s tan neck. 

Without hesitation Adan cupped Noah’s face in his hands taking the taller boy’s attention off his neck, “So?”

“So,” Noah’s voice was quiet, everything was quiet and still for almost a full minute, “Oh fuck it.”

Noah pressed a hard kiss against Adan’s lips. Adan groaned from the pain that shot through his mouth but quickly dismissed it as he fell into the kiss. Noah’s hands slid down to Adan’s waist as Adan wrapped his arms around Noah’s neck.

_Ah.. cliche._

—

“Your lips look bigger than usual.” Aziel said plainly leaning against the fence that surrounded the football field.

“No they don’t.” Adan looked away as he covered his lips.

“Did someone punch you?”

“If someone punched me then my lips would be busted not swollen.”

“It could be both.”

Adan groaned, “Don’t you have to practice.”

“Practice just ended loser.” Aziel pushed off the fence to bend down and grab his water bottle.

“Where’s dad at?”

“Talking to Coach.” Aziel shook his hair, a few droplets of sweat coming out of it.

“Gross..” Adan mumbled under his breath before looking around the field. “Is Noah still on the team?”

“Yeah,” Aziel looked up from his water bottle, “Why does that matter?”

Adan sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, “Just asking.”

“When are you ever concerned about who’s on the team?”

“You ask so many questions.” Adan groaned.

“It’s a serious question if you ask me.” 

“You guys ready?” Daichi interrupted. He looked down at Adan for a brief second, “Adan your lips look—“

“Bigger than usual.” Adan blurted out before turning and walking to the parking lot, “I know.”

Daichi looked at Aziel for an answer but Aziel shrugged, equally confused. Daichi hummed before following Adan.

Once the three got to the car Aziel got in the front and Adan in the back. Daichi opened his car door as he glanced over the roof of the car to see a gray haired man getting in the small silver cadillac.

 _Koushi._ Their meeting that morning had been brief but Daichi was already head over heels. Koushi was sweet, his personality was soft. The way he talked, the way he got flustered when he stumbled over his words was cute. Daichi liked that. 

“Stop making eyes at my English teacher.” Adan said leaning between the front seats.

Daichi laughed before getting into the car, “I wasn’t making eyes at anybody.”

“Dad, stop embarrassing yourself.” Aziel put a hand on Daichi’s shoulder.

“Oh knock it off,” Daichi brushed Aziel’s hand off his shoulder before starting the car.

“He’s cute isn’t he,” Adan teased, “You should’ve seen him go off in first period, he’s like a firecracker.”

“Woah wait, spill.” Aziel turned in his seat.

“Some kids were commenting on other people’s names and he got pissed off so he started going off on then telling them how disrespectful it was. He’s sterner than he looks.”

Aziel groaned and sat forward, “My classes are always so boring, how come you get all the cool teachers.”

“Cause I’m better at academics.” 

“Yeah right.”

Daichi cleared his throat as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

“Wow dad you agree with him!” Aziel put a hand over his chest dramatically as he spoke.

“I mean you’re better at sports so,” Daichi laughed as he watched Aziel stick his tongue out at Adan, and Adan flip Aziel the bird.

—

Daichi picked up the empty pizza box from the coffee table.

“Dad move you’re in the way,” Aziel shooed him to the side.

“Aziel don’t be rude,” Adan flicked Aziel on the side of his head resulting in a groan from the older brother.

“I’ll cut the game off, try me.” Daichi spat back as he moved the pizza box to the kitchen. 

Daichi sighed as he leaned back against the island. He was tired. Coaching a football team wasn’t as easy as it looked on television. It was a lot more work, more yelling too. 

The doorbell ringing caused Daichi to look up from his feet. 

“I’ll get it!” Adan shouted.

Daichi listened to the silence that engulfed the room, _strange._ Daichi made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room, “You guys—“

He froze in his place by the couch.

“Daichi.”

Daichi cleared his throat, “Yui.”


	2. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made but can they be forgiven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in november, school got a lot harder for me and I was busier :(. I’m most likely going to update twice this month to make up for the late update.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and thank you for reading!
> 
> TW: Homophobia in this chapter loves, please don’t read if you’re uncomfortable by it :(

“What are you doing here.” Adan hissed crossing his arms. 

Aziel shut off the television and stood up. “Adan let’s just go to our rooms,” he said going up to Adan and tugging his arm.

“Hell no.” Adan pulled his arm away from his brother.

“Adan,” Daichi sighed, his tone low and serious, “listen to your brother, please.”

Adan huffed before stomping away towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms, Aziel following after him.

“Yui.” Daichi turned his attention towards the woman standing in the entryway of his house.

Yui Michimiya. The mother of Aziel and Adan. Daichi used to love her, he thought they would last forever. Unfortunately , things didn’t work out that way.

Once the twins were born Yui wanted nothing to do with them. Putting all the blame on Daichi when they were both at fault. 

As soon as the twins turned 14 Yui left. Even while she was there she acted as if she didn’t care about them. 

“Why are you here?” Daichi asked trying to keep himself from yelling at the woman.

Yui sighed as she walked into the living room and placed her purse on the coffee table.

Daichi watched her as she moved.

“Daichi,” Yui hummed, moving around the couch to stand in front of Daichi, her heels clicking loudly against the wooden floor. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been fine. Why are you avoiding my question.”

“I’m not avoiding anything.” Yui sighed as she examined Daichi’s chest. “I wanted to see you, and the kids.”

“You’re not here for the kids.” Daichi snapped. “What do you want, I’m not going to ask again.”

Yui laughed quietly, “You really want me to say it?” She leaned back against the back of the couch. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Daichi looked her up and down before his eyes landed on her’s again. “If you came here for sex you aren’t getting it.”

“Daichi, honey.” Yui pushed herself off the couch and stood in front of Daichi, “You act like we haven’t been doing this for months now.”

Daichi clenched his jaw, he didn’t want to admit it but she was right. It wasn’t the best decision on both of their parts but they still did it. There’s no going back from all those times their skin touched and other intimate moments. 

“I want to stop doing this Yui that’s the thing.” Daichi inhaled deeply before exhaling, “We shouldn’t be talking about this with the kids here either.”

“Alright then, meet me at the hotel up the street in five minutes.” Yui walked around the couch to grab her purse then she was out the door. 

Daichi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He shouldn’t go, but was he going to? 

He groaned before grabbing his keys and coat and heading out the door.

—

Aziel threw his football up into the air a couple more times before stopping. He sighed as he sat up, placing the football next to him.

He doesn’t look like the type to know a lot but he does. He knows almost everything about his parents, like how they’ve been hooking up for months while being separated. 

Aziel covered his face and groaned into his hands. Why did things have to be this way? He wanted his dad to be happy but that was hard when his mom is a leech and doesn’t know how to leave things alone. 

Aziel stood up and made his way out of his room and to the living room. 

Empty. 

He turned on the television and sat down with the controller in his hand, waiting for his ps4 to power on. 

Adan stormed down the hallway and to the entrance of the house. 

“Where are you going?” Aziel asked blankly.

“I’m taking a walk. I cant sit in this stuffy house.” Adan pushed his feet into his shoes and grabbed his house key. “I’ll be back soon, don’t stay up.” 

And with that Aziel was alone, like always.

Aziel sighed before looking back at the screen. He scrolled through the games he had available and settled on _GTA Five._

Since Aziel was left alone often he got used to the silence, he knows how to take care of himself just in case no one was there to help him out. 

He even started saving up the money his grandma gave him for college just in case he didn’t get a scholarship. Aziel is good at what he does, at least that’s what everyone tells him, they tell him he’s going to get a full ride scholarship for football.

“Like hell..”

Aziel wanted to believe that but he didn’t want to put his full faith in it. He has more common sense than that. 

Aziel leaned his back, his curly hair moving with him. 

“ _Fuck.._ ” he sighed.

He sat up once more before getting up and throwing his controller against the wall. “FUCK.” 

This is why he hated being by himself, even though he was used to it. He would start overthinking, start doubting himself, hating himself. 

“I just want things to be different.” He whispered to himself.

—

Adan kicked a rock as he walked through the park. He hated his mom, she was the worst person that he’d ever met.

And on top of that she’s homophobic. Just blatantly.

When Adan came out his dad was accepting, he reassured him, made him feel safe. His mother on the other hand?

She flat out said that she didn’t want a gay son. She told him he was going to rot in hell.

“Like she isn’t going there with me,” Adan thought to himself. 

Adan sat down under a big tree in the middle of the park, since it was late at night it was peaceful. He liked it, the quiet. 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. 

“Are you asleep?”

Adan opened his eyes and looked to his right. “Noah?” 

“Hey.” Noah smiled softly before sitting down next to Adan, “You aren’t cold?”

“No not really.. why?” Adan say up a little bit to see the other boy’s face better. 

He had to admit his face was nice to look at, the way his jawline was structured but also soft at the same time made Adan want to just touch it all day. 

He’s smart and he plays football? _Total Package._

But, he’s also a prick. Adan rolled his eyes mentally. Noah was a prick, but only around his friends.

_He could be acting around you too._

He sighed to the thought, acknowledging it, but not giving much care to it.

“You just look cold, you didn’t grab a jacket before leaving your house?” Noah asked, a hint of concern in his voice. 

Adan hummed, “No, I needed to get out the house,” he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, “my mom was there..” he said trailing off.

“Your mom? What’s wrong with your mom?” Noah asked as he started to take off the hoodie he had on.

“You’re nosey aren’t you Noah?” Adan laughed a little, “She’s homophobic, I just feel so angry when I’m around her. And then my dad is always telling me to respect her cause she’s still my mom but she honestly could slip and break her damn spine and I wouldn’t care.”

Noah nodded, “Respect is earned, not given,” He held his hoodie out for Adan to take, “Here.”

Adan’s eyebrow flicked up before he took the hoodie and slipped it over his head, the hood staying put on his head. It was a big hoodie, it looked small on Noah but it was bigger in some parts like the sleeves.

_It’s warm._

“I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have tormented you all these years, it’s not right and never will be.” Noah took a breath before adding, “You don’t have to forgive me if you don’t want to.”

Adan let go of his legs and leaned forward and planted a soft peck on Noah’s lips. 

“I forgive you, just.. stay with me for a while.” 

Noah hummed before pulling Adan in for another kiss.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter today, I really wanted to get this one out but I’ll definitely make the next chapter longer.
> 
> Thank you for all the love on Chapter 1! I enjoyed reading the comments that were left so thank you. :)
> 
> Next Chapter; Sugawara Koshi.

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE IS DONEEEEE!!! 
> 
> I am back everyone! This is what I’ve been working on for so long- okay not just this.. I’m pretty sure I’ve switched AUs for this for foreverrrr. So this is what I’ve settled on!
> 
> Also I love Adan so much he’s just so sassy, I’ll be sure to get more of Aziel in the next chapter because I love him too!
> 
> Tell me what yall think in the comments ;) Updates will come once or twice a month!
> 
> Next Chapter.. Yui Michimiya .


End file.
